The Mysterys of a man
by Raymondmaster
Summary: When a man gets involved in a fatal car accident, he awakens, alive, his family left and he is left on the streets to fend for himself. He finds a job at freddy's. *Attention this story is dead with no possible way to salvage it., I apologize for the cliche's and the mess it is.*


Author's notes

Firstly: this is my first story in a long time, (the other stories i've posted have been a disgrace to the name of fanfiction and have been removed by me, myself, and I.

Secondly: This story is probably going to get more violent as it progresses, and **MAY** Include amoung these things: Violence, Graphic violence, Racism, and all that other fun stuff (insert smiley face here).

Third: this story i'm trying to add some things during this timeline, including Coca-cola glass bottles and other such things. If you have any "Historic" stuff in the 1980s/1960s please tell me about it so I may make this story grate (lel spelin is for nubs) So without farther adou... I present:

...

Over the course of his life he had never really experienced vivid pain. He had burnt his hand on the gas stove once, but he had never been stabbed, beaten and broken, yet here he lay blood gently seeping out of his many injurys. Yet he was not alone in this room, this cursed room. He thought of his mom, her loving touch and smile, and his father, who was strict but patted him on the back. He would cry but his lung wouldn't allow it, even as he took breath it Tore his fleshy lungs open farther, The pain was so great. The taste of copper was unmistakeable, his lung might have been punctured, blood flooded in and he coughed it out, the result blood leaking from his nose and mouth.

His eyes Drooped as he tryed to stay awake but my body slowly took him as he faded away, Scared, and angry, angry that the man would hurt him, or his friends.

One last vivid memory until slumber took him... Pure Darkness.

Sleep took him as he laid still...

...

I materialized in the dark; a few feet away from him, Another sad victim of this place, the boy was about 14 years of age, Brown hair, Caucasian (White skinned) and blue eyes, Face looked like he had german ancestory. Even in the dark I could see pretty well... a feature of these eyes of mine.

His heart rate was Accelerated due to the lack of blood, if someone loses blood the heart pumps faster to get oxygen around, I knew I shouldn't try to suprise him, his heart wouldn't allow it.

I grabbed him, around chest, I felt liquid goob seep off of my skeleton like lava slowly flowing, it went inside the wound, it snapped and cracked, the child groaned in pain, he had a trail of bruisies, nothing I could do about that, he had lacerations on his stomach, the sickened man tried to gut him, but he didnt cut it too wide, I could see some of his intestine. the black goop receided, I picked the boy up carefully and disappeared going to the dining room, I left him on a table, the authorities were coming, I walked to the prize room and squeezed into the box.

I welcomed the void of darkness that greeted me.

At first they thought it was me, blood on my hands, sharp talon fingers. They, of course were wrong. They found the other dececrated childeren with injury's and other things men are sicked to talk about.

I was not afraid. Fear is an illusion...

...

He awoke slowly, his mind slowly drawing a blank, he slowly turned his head left and right. Hospital, He remembered everything, it's interesting what bloodloss could do to you, he felt apathetic about, he didn't know why or how, but he just did. It was like something died in him, understandable he did be attacked by a man. His friends...

A half hour later a nurse came in, "Your awake!" she said somewhat cheerfullly "How are you?" he didn't feel like talking at all, he was comfortable just sitting there, probably looking like a zombie, she looked less cheerfull, "Lunch is in a hour"

He got visits from his parents, a few friends of the family wishing him well, his family was catholic, but he questioned "If god exists then why does he let us get hurt." and other such things, doubting his faith was not something the family accepted though, they took him twice a weekend to church. To "enforce" his faith.

He was understandably annoyed by this. But quickly cooled down. He didn't have to be verbal, besides it was better to just nod to everything someone says.

Eventually his family got back to normal life, he had nightmares all the time, vivid memorys of him slamming against the wall, a knife being pushed slowly between his ribs... one particular nightmare unsettled him though. A being of pure darkness, in darkness, he couldn't see but he felt he was there... vividly...

Two years later he learned to drive, His first destination was the cola machine down the street, he had already practiced and passed drivers education, he grabbed the cold glass bottle, poped the cap and chugged...

When he got back his father had a raised voice screaming about how black men are monkeys and should be put in a zoo, his mother was washing dishes from his angle he could see her worried face.

Personally he disagreed with his father, It was stupid, racism, there is no point to treat someone different, He walked to his room, shut his door and fell asleep.

...

 **5 years later...**

He was driving around in his fathers ford, it was cheap, didnt go fast, wasnt effecient, but was just that, an average car, built to travel medium distances at medium speed, it was winter, and he was going to a job application, He felt a shiver of dread of the reminder, no one would like to go back to where their worst memories were. Money was always nice though and his father wouldn't get off his back.

Unfortunatly for our Protaginist, He made the one mistake to change his life forever...

He heard a truck tumble, instincts kicked in as he slammed the brakes, the truck took down the rail guard as it plumetted 70 feet to the foot of the hill, He slid right off like a hockeypuck, he felt lighter, for the faintest of moments he remembered his father say "Put on your seatbelt," he had forgotten... he fell for about 2 seconds, then **SLAM** he hit the side and felt as if he was being pulled out of his seat as he spun wildly, **SLAM** He smashed his head onto the dashboard, clearly blood was imprinted like a stamp, **SLAM** he was torn out of his seat and flung out the drivers side window, going straight through it like nothing was there. He felt glass peel his skin and chilly winter air grasp at his average coat, he fell 15 feet and smashed his head straight on the ground, the flufffy white snow didn't slow him in the slightest... his car crashed he didnt even feel the bottom of it slam against his head, his skull cracked even more like a partially cracked egg, his vision flashed a bright red as the snow shifted from puffy white to crimson red.

His consciousness faded in and out, he heard sirens as he felt a hand grab his wrist and drag him in the snow...

...

His eyes slowly opened, he felt the chill of winter around him as snow blew through him. Police and rescue dogs searching a trail where he might've been dragged.

He was a ghastly blue everything seemed slightly Dull. He felt coldness, He could see the crystal red snow from where he fell. The police collected samples and set up police and caution tape. For sure they had shut down the road.

The truck driver was being interviewed by police, an miricle he survived.

He felt incredibly dull and apathetic. No emotions. The police were possibly making calls, to his family perhaps.

...

He awoke in a start, eyes dancing everywhere, like when you wake up from a nightmare. He tryed to move - he was strapped down.

"Ah zou you ahr awake." It sounded like a albert einstein and german accent. He picked up a clipboard, the only light was shone on his bed in what looked like a labarith of darkness.

 **POV SWAP**

 **WARNING WARNING WARNING (Partially violent) WARNING WARNING WARNING**

His body came closer, I was already pissing myself he had no tables or anything containing tools, he pulled something out of his pocket before talking "Subject number 1."

I looked in dread as he pulled out a needle, as he came closer I could see his german face, black hair, cleanshaven and a hooked evil nose, his clothes weren't even laboratory, they were casual clothes one might wear in the summer.

He pulled out a wrench off a far away tray-cart It looked to precise to be for bludgeoning, he pulled a scalpel knife and began cutting through slits of my ribs, I screamed even though they went no more that a few milimeters deep.

"Oh your nerves are sensitive, forgive me subject Number one, but your pain is for society."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but i didnt care, I tryed rotating my hand around to grasp a leather strap. it was a few inches away and i couldn't shift towards it.

The pain was inhuman, even if it was just a small cut, it was like my nerves were on fire, I didnt know why my pain was so great.

Suddenly I felt numb before I instantly feel asleep. Like flicking a lightswitch,

I awoke the next day, still strapped down, there was a cart pulled closer. I tryed figuring a means to escape,

About half an hour later he came in, "You zsee I have short time today, sadly." I heard a faucet turn as a bucket filled up. He put a towel over me, the motherfucker was waterboarding me.

"Your mental reactions are normal. " he said it dryly, as if he didnt care.

...

Day motherfucking 3, things started getting real, at the end of day 2 He put me to sleep again, I woke up with hooks under my shoulder blades, I can not tell you the unbearable agony of hanging with hooks digging into your muscle, what's worse is he came in and put weights on me. "WHAT THE FUCK MOTHERFUCKER!?" I screamed. He seemed very genuinly suprised to see me talk, Amazed, as if he had never heard another person speak before, "WVhat!? You can talk!?" "OF COURSE I FUCKING CAN LET ME GO!" I don't know why I didn't speak up, maybe fear of torture witch I was currently recieving; Piss in my pants, waterboarded, cut, My nerves burned so badly That cutting was like sawing. It hurt to such a extent.

"You can talk..." He began muttering, He didn't show any remorse for his actions. if anything He seemed Estatic. "I'll be back tommarrow!" he left with a bunch of papers, some blueprints, others notes.

He forgot that I am still awake. I pulled up, My shackles strained at the weight, clearly the hooks were meant to take the weight, "This is gonna fucking hurt, I whispered, anticipating the pain,

My shackles broke and the hooks tore out of my shoulder making a metal scrape, My vision was red, Blood dripping out of my back, I sat there for a moment, before collecting my resolve, I grabbed the chains around my Weights on my feet, grabbing a chisel and hammer from the cart, I began working it after a hour or so the first wieight came off, the shackes were still around my hands and feet but the chains broke,

I stood up, My back was on fire. as I walked in the darkness, going where the man was, I walked to a warehouse door, Locked

My head drooped, as I sat in the dark, tears coming from my eyes, I was going to die in the dark, scenarios went through my mind, the man would come back, maybe I could sneak through when he opened the door? No I would die of blood loss first.

I looked on the table for a weapon, anything! I grabbed a sledgehammer and smashed the lock, My pain intensified each lift. I slammed open the lock, I opened the warehouse door, The moon greeted me, gleaming dully. I looked around for anything, it seemed i was away from town, but i could see it in the distance, snow covered the ground, my feet froze as I stepped barefooted until a truck came by, I held out my thumb, he slammed his brakes, I looked at him closer...

Him.

I ran as fast as i could through the foot of snow that covered the ground, running towards town, winter air was lashing me, grabbing my warmness away from me, I fell off a overhang, tumbling to the ground, my clothe all wet, I ran faster, faster, FASTER. I came across the entrance to the town and I practicly dove into a cafe, warm air greeted me.

My thick cotton shirt probably didnt show the blood splotches, I limped to a phone. I called my house phone first, but no one picked up, I felt a sudden dread.

I thought if i had escaped i would be free and everything would be okay. I was wrong, my missing wallet with my credit card, (no cash since i didnt have a job) and some family contact numbers and photo's.

I was screwed unless I could get the job at freddy's, I was already starving. I remembered about freddy's staff food program, thats why they have such low wages. You could get food and it would take it out of your future paycheck.

I sighed in relief. Before noticing a waitress standing near my table, as i looked up she spoke, "Can i get your order sir?" "Um, no, I was just resting here, i'm sorry for causing you trouble." Suprisingly the waitress was nice, "Alright, goodbye sir, Oh and if you have no shoes I suggest going across the street,"

A glance and I saw a free shoes program for homeless people, I almost jumped up as i had somehow forgotten that I am barefoot, my shackles made a "clink" and the waitress looked at me funny, My shackles were hidden under my cotton shirt as well.

With no more talk I headed across the street, grabbing shoes from the free shoe machine, they were patched and worn and were for a little bigger size of foot but they fit.

I walked to a workshop, but not just a workshop,a good friend of mine owned it. As i walked in the smell of wood and used tools was unmistakeable, car parts on multiple tables, vices and workbenches, I called to my friend "Matthew?!"

He walked out another room, "What happened to you, man!?" the austrailian accent was unmistakable, "I came into a run in with a crazy man, he abducted me." Matthew was very understandably confused, so I told him the story.

He kept glancing down to my shackles that had no chains on them, when i told him about the meat hooks he looked at me. "What!? You've been injured this whole time man!?"

Truthfully I actually forgot, like the pain numbed itself overtime it seemed, i pulled off my cotton shirt and lo and behold! A gash, He already fetched bandages, wrapping them around me, eventually we got to working off the shackles. First he tried to lockpick it but it failed, Matthew shrugged and got out a very fast buzzsaw, I of course being apathetic and uncaring,- IMMEDIATLY PISED MYSELF. "Your gonna have to be limp man," he said "This is going to take precision, also why didn't you tell the police?" "I will." After a very scary moment my shackles were off, I barrowed matthew's phone and reported the man to the police.

"Thank you always matthew," I said, "Alright man i'll see you later."

Next stop, freddy's pizzarea.

...

You can pick our very own protaginist's name, Thats right! Simply leave a review saying the name, (after your review or not) If I see a name thats majority or one that I reeaaallly like I will pick it and give it credit.

Disconnecting

Raymondmaster

...


End file.
